The Best Night
by KikkyChan
Summary: Zack has fallen for Cloud, and isn't sure how to tell the boy. When they finally hang out, it turns out even better than he ever could have imagined. And at the end, it all gets even better. Pretty much a lame excuse to write for this fandom, and make Clack yaoi. All warnings inside.


**A/N) So no internet and too much free time gave birth to this! Over 2K words of Clack smut. For those who don't know Clack is Cloud and Zack from FFVII. I have been ankle deep in Crisis Core, and I am loving every minute of this game. I saw the electricity between these two and this was born. I am so sorry if I spelled anything wrong. I did a first person kind of thing and tried to get a little funny. Keyword: Tried. I still royally fail at crack. So as for warnings: Its probably really OOC, it's smut, yaoi smut. Which that's two guys. I do believe it's a bit shota because Cloud is still like 15, but I don't think Zack is much older. Could be wrong. Also I used a lot of FF references as puns. That was fun. Other than the end, it's pretty tame. Hope you guys love it**

 **I don't own FFVII or Crisis Core. That's only like in my wildest dreams! This whole game is full of sexy guys, and it's like my dream come true.**

Oh, Gaia help me. It should be illegal to be a cadet, and that cute. The minute he pulled off his helmet, I felt my heartbeat quicken. Cloud was so easy on the eyes. His blonde spiked hair and mako blue eyes, were really something to behold. His frame was so small, you could definitely tell he was no where even close to SOLDIER 3rd class. But what he didn't have in muscle, he made up for in cute.

I found out he was a country boy, much like myself. He was from Nibelheim, which the only thing out there was a mako reactor and nothing else. He laughed when I told him I was from Gongaga. It's a very serious name. I knew from the moment we met, we needed to be together.

Being with Cloud, wasn't hard. I mean, I'm a first class. I just say I am taking him under my wing, no one asks questions. I don't know how to express my feelings for him though. If I come on too strong, he will probably feel awkward and stop hanging out with me. Also, if I act aloof, someone else might come and scoop him up. (I'm talking to you General Sephiroth!)

I found out awhile ago that Angeal refers to me as "the puppy" and I can't say I blame him. I tend to be very excitable, and I can't stay still. Squats are like my best friend. So every time I see Cloud, I can't help but run up to him, grab him in a hug, and ruffle those out of control blond spikes! He's my little chocobo head. Even though he throws me off of him and says to knock it off, his face always goes this adorable shade of pink. I think he likes me.

More and more people begin to notice the "cute little blond cadet" mentioning how soft his body looks, or how he probably feels like a girl, and I don't like it one bit. I have to make a move and quick, so on a rare day off, I invite spikey over to my place. Just to get out of the barracks, and hang out.

When Cloud got to my room, he looked a bit frazzled

"Hey little chickapoo, you alright?" I asked him.

"Really? Never mind! I'm okay. I swear, guys are trying to undress me with their eyes everywhere I go. I'm really feeling unsafe."

"Don't you got a sweetheart back in Nibelheim? Just kindly inform them of that."

Cloud laughed "Tifa? Sure she's got huge tits, but I'm not into girls. This wouldn't be bad if I was approached by a guy I like."

Sweet Gaia he likes guys, but he said he had someone in mind, time for best friend part "So, who do you have in mind?"

Cloud blushed "You'll make fun of me. Maybe it's more like hero worship. What cadet has a chance with a 1st Class SOLDIER?"

It took everything in me to not shake him, and scream who. I mean there was very limited amount of well known first class SOLDIERs. Genesis, and Sephiroth had fan clubs! "Well you know, I happen to know the first classes. I could put a word in their ear."

Clouds eyes lit up "You would do that for me, Zack?"

"Anything for my spike."

"Well, first is General Sephiroth. I know it's silly hero worship, but he's gorgeous. "

I laughed. Everyone loved the wielder of Masamune. He was a respected hero, and his hot body covered in all that leather, what's not to love? I could easily see why anyone could fall in love with the silver haired general. All I have to say, is I've showered with him, and Masamune is not a compensation for anything, it's a testament. But then it clicked, he said first "Well, Sephy is pretty hot. Is there another one?" I asked him excitedly. If I had a tail, it would be wagging.

"Well, y-yeah. I like another. Sephiroth is out of my league."

So he thought. I happened to know Seph personally, and he would be all over the little blonde if he had the chance "Who?"

Cloud blushed a fierce color of red. Like a little red and yellow chocobo, he has to stop being so cute "I...I like you too, Zack..."

It took a few seconds for it to click. I was expecting maybe Genesis, or even Angeal, not me. He liked me! Me! I didn't even give him an answer, before closing the gap between us, and mashing our lips together. They were as soft as thought they would be. His mouth opened in shock, and I thrust my tongue into that gorgeous mouth. He was warm, soft, and sweet. His shy tongue began a sensual dance with mine, and I felt like I could die happy. His little hands wrapped into my dark hair, and I put my hands around his waist, pulling him closer to me. His body was hot, flush against my own. He fit perfectly, and it felt perfect. I couldn't hardly stand how amazing this all was. Or it was a dream, just let me sleep.

He pulled away, and I whimpered like a kicked puppy. He was panting for breath, and I just wanted to ravish his mouth all over again "Do you...like me too Zack?" he asked shyly.

"Cloud, I liked you since I met you on our first mission together. A country boy like me, whose gorgeous to boot. I just didn't know how to ask, this is like a dream come true."

"Well, let's hope we don't wake up." He said, before kissing me again. He was a minx. He acted all shy, but now he unleashed on me some kind of techniques developed by sex gods. His mouth alone, had me hard and ready to go.

We made our way to my bedroom, a trail of SOLDIER fatigues left in our wake. When we flopped onto my bed, Cloud on top of my naked body, I just had to pull back and admire that gorgeous porcelain skin. He was fully nude, and it was breathtaking. His body was developing muscles, thanks to the mako injections, but he was flawless. No scars, no cuts, no normal wear and tear, just a smooth creamy expanse of skin.

His cheeks were a soft pink, and he covered his hardness "Zack, you're staring." He whined, adorably, might I add.

"I can't help it. You are absolutely beautiful, and just so stunning."

He smiled, and leaned down to starting kissing me again. Heavy on the tongue. He did something with that sinful slippery muscle, that made my hips buck upwards. That caused our bodies to grind against each other, and he began to rut up against my thick shaft. This is what ecstasy feels like. Feeling that smooth dick, rub against my own, was like heaven. I wanted to be inside of this boy, and I could tell he wanted it too. He whispered in my ear "Why don't you stick your fingers inside me, Zack?"

I seriously grit me teeth to not cum right at that. This blonde was sinfully sexy. He grabbed one of my hands, and began licking and sucking on my fingers, and sweet Shiva was he good. My body felt like it had been ignited by Ifrit's hellfire, and it never felt so good. Once my fingers were thoroughly coated, and I couldn't stand it anymore, I trailed my hand down the delicate curve of his backside, and found the sweet entrance between his cheeks. I pushed one finger inside of him, and just listened to his breathy moan, before I began rocking it in and out of his body. It was actually kind of easy, and he was wet already. I gave him a curious look.

He blushed all over "I played with myself before coming over, to avoid an awkward boner."

That was it. I broke. "I'm sorry Cloud."

"For wh-agh!"

I pulled my finger out, and flipped our bodies so he lay under me. I was going to do him good, but he squirmed in my hold "Condom!" He screamed out at me "Mako!"

Fuck! He was right. My body was heavy with Mako, and his tiny cadet body might not be able to handle the sheer amount of it inside of me. If was to cum inside of him, it would burn like hell, and wreak havoc on his system. I couldn't believe I had almost been too careless with my Chocobo. I ripped open my nightstand drawer, and found my condoms. I tore one open, and rolled it on to my poor cock, that was literally twitching in anticipation. It was an already lubed up condom, so I didn't have to wait. Now that I was wrapped up, Cloud put his legs on my shoulders, and gave me the sexiest look I had ever seen in my entire life. I pushed my hard member into his tight entrance, and it easily accepted everything I had to give.

Holy materia, it was as good as I imagined. I could feel the tight, warm, muscles, clamping around me, and it was entrancing. I held still, just enjoying the sensations. I didn't want this feeling to end, but I looked at him, and his expression was both lustful and slightly annoyed. I pulled out to the tip, and slammed back in, building up a steady pace. His moans echoed through my room, like sinful music. He sounded enchanting, and I wanted to make him scream.

His hands grabbed onto my shoulders, and he held on, bucking his hips into my thrusts. The feeling was now intensified. He was going to drag me down into degradation, and it would have never felt so good. He was wet, tight, hot, and his moans were beautiful. I wanted to hump him into oblivion. He made me feel like I was in heat. I was seriously going to blow at any moment.

Cloud's legs moved down to wrap around my waist, and he just ground his body into mine. He shuddered and moaned, and I knew he was doing something right for himself, but I didn't mind. Just grinding was helping keep myself in check. It's like he knew I wanted to just rut against him until I climaxed. I could feel his inner muscles clamping down, and I could tell from the desperation of his grinding, and the elevation of his voice, that he was close.

I began to wildly thrust into that body underneath my own. He was screaming my name, creating layers of harmony with my own grunts, the creak of my bed, and the sound of our sweaty flesh impacting. I couldn't believe that I was fucking this beautiful blonde in my bed. He was digging his nails into my back, but I couldn't care less. I just kept thrusting over and over, until finally, when I felt the splash of his semen against my stomach, with heard his beautiful climax moan, and felt the shuddering inner muscles, finally drove me to completion. I came, hard. All into the condom I was wearing. I shuddered, slowly thrusting to milk everything I had. I looked at Cloud, and he had this goofy, sated, smile on his face. I weakly smiled back at him.

I pulled out, pulled off the condom tied it off, and threw into a trash can by my bed, before the mako started eating away at the material. I laid down next to Cloud, and he cuddled into my side.

"That was really great." I said.

"Quite impressive." A voice said from the doorway.

My head snapped up, and I saw general Sephiroth standing there with a bulge in his pants.

Cloud whined, and covered his face in absolute mortification. "Oh Gaia, it's the General!"

"Puppy, next time you may want to lock your door if you plan on engaging in sex with adorable cadets." He said with a smirk.

I laughed "Yeah, I guess so. While your here, Cloud here has a thing for you. Would you like to join?"

"Would cadet Strife like me to join?" Sephiroth asked. He was stalking towards the bed and removing his gloves, like he already knew the answer.

With a red face Cloud nodded slowly. "I...I would love for you to join, sir."

It was going to be a really fun night. Who knew an unlocked door, and some bravery, would lead to the best night of my life?


End file.
